Sailor Moon: Origenes del Poder
by eros aino
Summary: Cosmos y Caos, Orden y Desorden, Luz y Oscuridad, Bien y Mal. En la batalla eterna en busca de superar los objetivos de cada uno. El comienzo de una batalla y el fin de un destino...Cosmos y Caos. El pasado de las Senshis de Cosmos y el renacimiento en busca del poder de Caos, la tragedia de Sun y Earth, el nacimiento de Galaxia y su paso por el universo.


**"PROLOGO"**

_**Cosmos y Caos, Orden y Desorden, Luz y Oscuridad, Bien y Mal.**_

_**En la batalla eterna en busca de superar los objetivos de cada uno.**_

_**En el principio de los tiempos ARMONÍA la diosa madre creo a dos seres idénticos en apariencia pero distintos en esencia COSMOS Y CAOS, y les entrego el universo que se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio.**_

Caos siempre envidio la luz que Cosmos irradiaba, y celoso se volvió en contra de este y de Armonía.

La diosa Madre viendo que Caos era maligno decidió encerrar la esencia de este en un apartado lugar de universo eternamente. Para que cosmos no se sintiera solo creo más seres de luz, y a estos les entrego el universo para que lo cuidaran.

A Cosmos lo situó en la vía láctea y le entrego un pequeño satélite plateado lleno de luz, desde donde se encargaría de guiar a los demás dioses y guardianes. Finalmente antes de descansar en la eternidad, Armonía creo los legendarios Cristales Sagrados, los cuales contenían el poder de los dioses planetarios capaces de proteger al planeta al cual fueron asignados y los puso el interior de pequeños centros de luz llamados "Semillas Estelares "que permanecerían dentro de los dioses supremos y con el paso del tiempo en sus sucesores.

Pasaron los ciclos estelares y la vía láctea, en especial un pequeño Conjunto Planetario, creció y se convirtió en uno de los más hermosos, fructíferos y pacíficos del universo. En este reinaban los descendientes de Cosmos, desde el astro plateado llamado Luna. Y cada dios en un planeta.

Selene, descendiente de Cosmos, era la diosa de la y Luna, este era un reino lleno de vida y luz, grandes paisajes y bosques plateados brindaban un hermoso y sutil toque al asteroide, en el centro de este había un gran palacio plateado, donde el corazón de Cosmos, la joya suprema, permanecía era: El Fantasma Cristal Plateado.

Vulcano era un pequeño asteroide entre mercurio y el gran astro solar, donde el dios sol, Apollo habitaba y cuidaba del cristal Aurum.

El siguiente reino era Mercurio, planeta del dios de la sabiduría y la medicina, Hermes y la gema "Zafiro"

La gema "Topacio", permanecía en Venus el planeta de la belleza, la luz y el amor puro, donde habitaba la hermosa diosa Afrodita

El tercer planeta lleno de vida y paisajes verdes y grandes lagos era la Tierra, protegida por la diosa Gea y el "Cristal Dorado".

Después estaba Marte, Planeta de la guerra y honor, regido por el dios Ares y su gema guardiana el "Ruby"

Un pequeño planeta era Ceres, tranquilo y pacífico, hijo de la diosa Deméter y de la gema "Obsidiana"

El gran planeta verdoso, con el poder del trueno era Júpiter, planeta del dios Zeus y de la gema "Esmeralda"

Los planetas más lejanos eran:

Saturno planeta hermoso rodeado de anillos de asteroides y lleno de bosques y riveras, hogar de la diosa Hades, guardiana de los ciclos de la vida y la muerte, y de la gema "Amatista".

Urano planeta del viento, creado por el dios del mismo nombre, donde se guardaba con recelo la bella gema "Ámbar".

El planeta marino era Neptuno, cubierto en su mayor parte de océanos, Poseidón era la deidad protectora y creadora de la gema "Aguamarina"

Los planetas gemelos eran Sedna y Plutón, hijos de Tempus y Cronos, dioses del Espacio y tiempo respectivamente y en ellos permanecían las gemas "Ónix y Granate"

El último planeta de este conjunto era Némesis, el lugar de las sombras de la diosa Eris, habitado solamente por seres capaces de soportar la oscuridad y de custodiar el cristal Nix.

Como todo en el universo , necesita un equilibrio, el Yin del yang. Caos desde su prisión sedujo a un ser, que tentado por su poder, ofreció su alma para liberar la esencia del maligno dios, esperando una recompensa, pero solo consiguió la muerte.

El dios liberado solo pensaba en una cosa, encontrar a su antítesis y destruirla. Sintió su presencia, distante, tenue y dividida, pero aun así muy poderosa. Sin esperar se dirigió al sitio donde se encontraba, haciendo destrozos a su paso, por las galaxias. Finalmente llego al Conjunto Planetario de la vía láctea, solo para darse cuenta que ni Armonía, ni Cosmos existían más, solo su esencia dividida en las Cristales Sagrados, las semillas estelares. Caos vio en esto la oportunidad de apoderarse del poder que tanto deseo en el pasado.

Inmediatamente los dioses hicieron frente a tal amenaza, uniendo su poder y el de las gemas planetarias, para vencer a Caos, pero él era un dios, lo único que lograron fue debilitarlo y encerrar una parte de el de nuevo en una prisión.

Caos antes de desaparecer juro que regresaría, asegurando que el mal y la sed de poder vivía dentro de los seres primitivos llamados humanos y que algún día uno de ellos lo despertaría de nuevo.

Selene junto con los demás dioses del Conjunto Planetario y del universo entero, decidieron unir las Gemas Planetarias y los Cristales Sagrados, creando los Cristales Sailor o Cristales de los planetas, conservando la esencia de su madre Armonía. Y las entregaron a sus descendientes, encomendándoles con esto la misión de proteger el universo, con la única condición de que este poder solo fuera usado por mujeres, ya que su corazón era realmente puro. Y así nació la leyenda de las Sagradas Sailor Senshis.


End file.
